


She's Gonna Run Away

by anamatics



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamatics/pseuds/anamatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry's really upset about recent developments in the life of one of his favorite (okay he's totally crushing on her) comic book super heroines. Emma has to sit him down and explain that he can't just go around thinking about converting girls who like girls into liking him. Because wanting unavailable women runs in their family apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Gonna Run Away

So this is how it goes:

Emma Swan is completely and utterly sick of goddamn everything and just wants to run away.  AND NEVER SAY GOODBYE.  Because yes, at one point, she was a moody little shit who listened to Eminem and Linkin Park and generally hated everyone.  Did she mention she was a shit? Because she totally was and she looks back on herself a lot these days and thinks that she was a fucking piss-awful teenager.  And then wants to retroactively slap herself for every single stupid decision she’s ever made.

There have been a lot of them down the path of her life.

But the big honcho, numero uno, the big one, is staring up at her with a look of utter betrayal, holding a  _Batwoman_ comic and demanding to know why his favorite  _girl_  super hero is getting married to another woman that certainly is not him.

Emma wants to fucking scream.

Comic books are for fucking nerds and little boys and Emma’s got no frame of reference and she wasn’t even aware that they put lesbians into comic books.  She’s not entirely sure it’s appropriate, but she supposes that early exposure will hopefully nurture the asshole out of shithead little boys.  And really, she’s down with that.

She’s a totally progressive parent.

Except for the fact that she really doesn’t want to be one but Regina’s a goddamn evil witch and Jesus, David was fucking bad at it.

Emma’s pretty sure she could just leave Henry with Snow, but she and David are fucking like its 1999 and she’s pretty sure that they would traumatize Henry further. So she does what she does best and explains it like giant idiot because she doesn’t fucking know better.

“She’s in lesbians with her lady friend,” Emma begins, and flinches, because  _that_  sounded a hell of a lot better in her head.  She rubs the back of her neck and tries again, the explanation coming easier now.  “They’re in love,” she explains, tapping the picture of the two women kissing.  “Why shouldn’t they get married?”

Henry sticks out his bottom lip like he’s about to cry and darling Chester is screaming that Emma needs to OPEN UP HER MIND in the background of her head because holy shit that song needs to get the FUCK out of her head.  Run away run away run away get the fuck out.  Oh look, the French guy’s saying fetchez la vache. Fuck, about to get catapult-cow’ed.

“Look,” Emma says, heaving an entirely too long-suffering sigh.  “She’s a fictional character, Henry.  You didn’t really—”

To his credit, Henry recovers like a champ and certainly does not sniffle or cry.  “I just… I really like her.”

“Hasn’t she been gay since, like, the beginning?” Emma asks.  She takes the comic book out of his hands and flips to the front, reading the ‘previously’ section with narrowed eyes. It seems like Batwoman is a bit of a playgirl, good on her.  Regardless, though, she’s been gay as rainbows since her inception and why the hell was Regina letting Henry read this comic if he was clearly in love with a totally unavailable woman?

_Must run in the family_ , Emma muses darkly.

“Yeah,” Henry says with a nod.  “But … she and Renee broke up so I thought… you know…”

Hold the phone.

Emma sets the comic book aside and steers Henry towards the kitchen counter.  She sits him down and then moves to sit across from him, her expression very serious.  Because yeah, no, that’s totally not cool.  “Kid,” she begins, in her best ‘I am trying not to fuck this up so help me’ voice.  “I know that she’s just a story book character-”

“As is the entire town,” Henry interjects.

“REGARDLESS,” Emma continues over him. “You cannot do something like that.  You can’t just say, well, she’s single and she’s never been into dudes before, so I’ll carry a torch for her.  I’ll be the one to make her change her mind.  It’s rude, not to mention really inconsiderate of how she chooses to be.”

Maybe she can be that parent.

“But Mom always told me that I should go for what I want, no matter what stands in my way.  Any adversary is beatable, with proper planning.”

_She so would_ , Emma thinks darkly, because Regina probably thinks that Sun-Tzu and Machiavelli are the best parenting models in the world.  Lord above, what happened to Doctor Spock and Neal Patrick Harris?

He’s just so cute and so innocent and he doesn’t realize he’s veering dangerously into creepy territory.  Emma’s determined to fix this now.

“That’s called being a nice guy, Henry,” she explains quietly.  “Your… your dad was like that, sort of.  It’s not a good thing to be.”

“I thought that being nice was good,” Henry is clearly confused because Snow’s gotten to him first – that  _bitch_.  Who is also kick-ass and amazing.

Arrrrrgh.

Anyway.

Emma changes gears, because she can’t exactly explain that there’s many different versions of nice and hell, even Mr. Fucking “I’m Rumpelstilskin Tehehe” Gold can be plenty nice if it suits him.  Nice isn’t really something Emma does or gets, but it’s the sort of thing that is extremely easy to manipulate and fuck if that seems like a terrible, horrible, no-good, very bad idea.

“Being nice is good, but being  _nice_ ,” and she puts extra emphasis on the word and wiggles her eyebrows to make the point stick, “isn’t really a good thing.  Being there for a girl who likes other girls after a break up isn’t going to get you kisses, Henry.  It’s more like you’re putting all your eggs into a basket that wants nothing to do with you.”

“Oh,” Henry says, and Emma feels a swell of pride.  Because really, she’s fucking bomb-ass at the parenting thing.

Really.

So it’s to no surprise later when she goes to see Regina that she also is reading  _Batwoman_  and has a pensive look on her face when Emma plucks it out of her hands and sets it aside as she sits on the coffee table just in front of where Regina’s perched on the couch.  Their knees are… touching.

Oh boy.

RUN AWAY!

Emma’s gotta get this song out of her head.

“Hi,” she says.  “Your son is in love with Batwoman.”

Regina purses her lips and finally folds her hands primly in her lap.  “So he is  _your_  son when he’s doing things like acing math tests and winning soccer games, but  _my_  son when he’s in love with a fictional character?  That hardly seems fair, Ms. Swan.”

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t.

“This is because you’re a fictional character,” Emma concludes.  “And it’s creepy because I’m pretty sure Batwoman is the gayest thing since rainbows or unicorns or whatever, and he seemed to think that he had a chance.”

Regina’s expression contorts into something that could be a smile, if it didn’t look like she was toying with her food before eating it.  It’s frankly terrifying and Emma’s wanting fuck all to do with it. Naturally that means that she leans closer and adds, “Lesbians  _hate_  men who try and force feed them dick.”

And then Regina’s got this absolutely horrified look on her face like she’s just figured out something mighty important and Jesus it’s not exactly rocket science.  Well, maybe for totally boring-ass hereto-normative fairy tale characters it is, but yeah pretty much Neal Cassidy or Baelfire or whoever the fuck was just one such douchebag.  So she’s making it clear to Regina that she’s not into the D, which is good, because maybe now Regina will stop blaming her for the whole Graham thing. 

She’s gotta do something about the whole issue of guys-kissing-her-randomly thing because it’s well, violating.  Also irritating as shit.

ANYWHO,

“Why, I wasn’t aware that you swung that way, dear.”  And there’s just something about the way that Regina’s smug-ass face says it that makes Emma want to claw her eyes out.  Or kiss her, but probably claw her eyes out. Fuck, she should not sound so completely and utterly underwhelmed by such a pronouncement.  It’s big, it’s life changing; it’s Shatner’s goddamn ego HUGE.

So she changes tactics, and grabs Regina’s hand.  “You don’t sound surprised at all.”

“You do give off something of a… vibe, Emma,” Regina points out, twisting her wrist away from Emma and gracefully standing.  She’s standing in between Emma’s legs and fuck this is the problem with their resident evil witch queen. She’s fucking hot as hell and she goddamn knows it, because she’s got a nutso mom who probably raised her into believing that sex was about nothing more than power and using people to get shit you want.

Yeah maybe the whole Machiavellian parenting thing ran in the family, or maybe she’d leave it at Ayn Rand-ian or whatever. She never understood that book in school.

“Sorry,” Emma mumbles, trying to look anywhere but up at the swell of Regina’s breasts.  They’re right there though, and they’re looking very nice if Emma does say so herself.  Not that she’s looking, because – ugh – evil queen and all.

“Don’t be, dear,” Regina’s tone has taken on this slightly dangerous undertone and Emma’s starting to get turned on.  Which is VERY, VERY BAD.

Run away! Run away!

Her cheeks are flushed and when Regina reaches down and touches them with the barest hint of a smile, Emma’s pretty much done.  As it is, she’s like a teenage boy when it comes to sex and while she and Ruby have messed around a bit, it’s been a  _long_  time and she’s going to attempt to solve this problem with her vag because she always makes good life choices.

“Why are you touching me?” Emma asks.  Her body is perfectly still, her mind concentrating wholly and fully the small patches of skin where Regina’s fingers lay.  They are radiating heat that flows down to Emma’s bones, and her cheeks burn still brighter under that feather-like touch.

Regina hums quietly and says nothing.  Her fingers are just there, hot and incredibly distracting on Emma’s face. She trails them down, the pads just barely brushing against Emma’s parted lips.  They linger there, and Emma feels her breath catch as Regina’s own cheeks burn in response. 

This is all very sudden.

“I want to ask you something, Ms. Swan,” Regina says in that same voice as before, the one that tells Emma that she’s very much in control of this situation, thank you.  It’s the one that’s making Emma weak at her knees and the one that’s making her seriously regret ever putting them this close together.  She was just trying to make a point about  _Batwoman_  not seduce anyone.  God.

“Yes…” Emma breathes.  She doesn’t dare say much else because this sounds like the sort of come on that she actually likes, unlike the kind that she’s constantly getting, from, say, various other parties.  Fuckers.

(Also she’s got plans to castrate Hook.  She thinks it’ll make him more tolerable, she’s just got to find the bastard.)

Regina’s fingers leave her face all together and Regina sits back down.  Emma’s faced with a pair of intense brown eyes, which she has always been a total sucker for, and some pink cheeks to match her own.  This seems like a total come-on.  She likes it.

“Were I to offer you something that I cannot guarantee to be more than a one-time occurrence, would you accept?” The question comes out of Regina’s mouth in measured beats and Emma’s really distracted by the way that her lips move and how close she is and how she smells like fucking apples and it’s amazing.

She says yes purely because she’s thinking with her sorely deprived vag and she’s desperately wanted to do this since she first saw Regina angry.  She’s fucking breath-taking when she’s angry, eyes all bright and hair slightly mussed.  Her pupils dilate then, and she’s probably got some crazy spell that makes sex outstanding and Emma, well, Emma can’t wait.

She can run away from the consequences in the later.

Their knees are touching when they kiss.  They’re knocking together uncomfortably and Regina’s – fuck Regina is biting her lip hard enough to draw blood and Emma’s going to come in her pants if she doesn’t think about something else right fucking now.  She thinks about batwoman and it sort of helps, because Regina’s able to get her tongue all up in Emma’s mouth and Emma’s sucking on it like a pro, hard enough to make Regina moan.

Regina’s hair is softer than Emma would have thought, because she’s been with a few latina girls and there can be some variation there.  She’s into it regardless, but she’s wondered about Regina’s hair before.  She’s into how Regina’s attempting to fuck her mouth with her tongue and how she’s pulling Emma’s hair and biting and generally being a power-hungry psycho too.

They end up fucking against the living room wall, because Emma had made like she wanted to go upstairs to a bed and Regina had followed her, pinned her against the wall and shoved a hand down her pants.  Emma’s never about to say no to getting fucked this way.  Regina’s hand grinds deliciously against her clit and fuck if she’s not wet as hell.  Regina’s got that bit covered and her fingers slide and curl easily inside Emma.  They linger there, hitting that same spot over and over again why Emma claws at Regina’s hips, her ass, anything that she can hold on to for dear life as she comes.

But Regina is not a polite lover.  She does not stop there.  No, she shoves Emma even harder into the wall then, fingers wet and slick and sliding after Emma’s regained what little balance she still has.  She doesn’t let up, doesn’t slow as she draws a second orgasm out of Emma’s used body, and smiles wickedly into as kiss as Emma’s knees tremble and threaten to give way once more. 

She can’t stay on her feet, and as Regina’s fingers lip from her, Emma sinks to her knees.  Her whole body is twitching and the seam of her jeans is grinding against her junk in a way that sends aftershocks shooting up and down her spine.  She just about comes again when Regina slowly looks down at her and licks her fingers clean, one by oh-so-slow one. 

Shit outta be illegal.

Regina’s looking down at her with her lips curled into that evil queen snear that Emma’s come to know so well.  She likes it, likes being in this position, likes the idea of worshiping a queen.

So when Regina turns and walks out of the room, Emma lets out a strangled noise that probably isn’t human.  She sits there for a long moment, on her knees on the floor, wondering what the hell just happened.

“Get out of my house,” Regina says from the doorway. She’s drying her hands on a dish towel. “And do button up your pants before you leave, dear.”

“You don’t want…” Emma starts to say, scrambling to unsteady feet.  The seam of her jeans is still grinding against her in such a way that she’s convinced walking to her car is going to make her come once again.  Her boots shift on the wooden floorboards and they creak in response. 

“No,” Regina says, looking down at the floor.  “I wanted to give you something you needed as a show of good faith.  I’ll talk to Henry about his comics.”

Emma sighs.  “You could use it too, you know.”

“Mmm,” Regina hums and for the briefest of moments, Emma can see something hidden behind her masks.  There’s pain there, and an uncomfortable relationship with sex.  She can’t fix that, no one but Regina can. All she can be is willing when the time comes.  “Maybe someday.”

Yeah, yeah, Emma’s taking the advice of the song that’s still in her head and bailing now.  She’s got no fucking clue what just happened or why it did. 

Something bigger’s gotta be afoot; she just doesn’t know what it is yet.

Or she’s a goddamn coward and running away.

Like always.

She leaves the house and watches Regina watch her leave.  She’s bow-legged from how sensitive her junk is and embarrassed as how she came like a teenage boy so quickly.

She’ll reciprocate next time, if Regina is willing.  She can respect someone saying no.

**Author's Note:**

> copious references to: Linkin Park, Monty Python, Shatner's Ego, Nice Guys Sucking and Batwoman comics.


End file.
